


Friendly Fire

by LessAttitudeMoreAltitude



Series: 2018 Whumptober [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Flashback, Nightmares, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude/pseuds/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude
Summary: Battles leave scars: some you can't see.





	Friendly Fire

The wave of darkness that rose up in the Force was like nothing Caleb had ever felt in his entire life. Flashes of other Jedi crossed his vision, Jedi who were being slaughtered by their own clones. **  
**

And then he saw Master Billaba. Her back to him, her saber ignited. And just past her were the clone troopers, the men they had fought side by side with, the ones who had served his master for years… All pointing their blasters at them.

“Good soldiers follow orders.”

“Execute Order Sixty-Six.”

“Execute the Jedi.”

He couldn’t move. He was frozen, disbelief and horror. The blaster bolts started flying. His master was blocking them, deflecting them back at the troopers and killing them, his friends, one by one.

“PADAWAN!” his master yelled. “Run or fight, but don’t just stand there!”

And that’s when  _he_  started killing them. Soot. Big-Mouth. Men who had protected him, shared meals with him, cared for him… dead by his own to hands.

“Caleb…”

There were so many of them. No matter how many he and Master Billaba striked down, more kept taking their place.

“Calan…!”

He didn’t have a choice. They were trying to kill him and his master.  _His friends were trying to kill them_.

“Kanan!”

With a sharp gasp, Kanan jolted back to the present, his skin chilled with a layer of sweat, strands of long hair obscuring his vision. A small hand gripped his arm. “It’s okay… You just had a nightmare,” a soft voice soothed.

Kanan buried his face in his hands, trying to catch his breath. He knew that. It was a nightmare he had more often than he would ever admit out loud.

Hera leaned up against his side, resting a cheek on his shoulder. One of her lekku draped down his back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Taking a deep shaky breath, Kanan shook his head. “No…” He wrapped his arms around Hera and held her tightly. He could still hear the echoes of blaster shots and his master shouting at him to run.

Hera slid her arms around his middle and squeezed back just as hard. “Everything is okay now,” she said quietly.

Kanan nodded, and prayed that it would stay that way.


End file.
